I Just Can't Tell You How Much I Love You!
by Nekohime17
Summary: KYOKO FINALLY GETS TO DEBUT! Is it a movie she hears? But why does she have to get this mad and let her evil little minions to run wild? Is it a love scene she hears? RenKyo! Rated M for a reason! NOT A ONE-SHOT!
1. It's Time To Let Her Debut!

**I Just Can't Tell You How Much I love You: Chapter 1**

**Author's Note**

This is my second 'Skip Beat!' story but not a one-shot. The first one was a one-shot so now I thought it will be fun to actually develop a story for 'Skip Beat!'. It's not going to have the same outcome to the one-shot so don't feel you have to read the one-shot to understand this story. Read the one-shot if you want but it's whatever for me since I feel the characters are OOC. Well, this time I feel I'm going to be able to grasp the characters of 'Skip beat!' since I'm trying to give their full essence in this story. All respect to Yoshiki Nakamura for creating a great story with really cool characters! (To be continued at the end of this chapter.)

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY SADLY DON'T BELONG TO ME. THIS STORY IS MINE BUT I DON'T MAKE A PROFIT. THIS STORY WAS CREATED FOR 'SKIP BEAT!' FANS, LOVERS, AND MANIACS. SO PLEASE ENJOY! -Words from a person just like you who wants Ren to finally get over his 'I cant be loved' and finally tell Kyoko he loves her so they can get married and have a cute little 'Corn'. As of now she's in her own little world where Ren and Kyoko are just saying how much they love each other with kisses and hot *cough cough*... Is it really possible!? KYAAAA!!! I don't know why that came out of my mouth.

**It's time to let her debut!**

Lory Takadara, the president of LME productions, sat in the sofa of his favorite room located on the top floor of LME Productions. Though this time he wasn't watching some of his favorite dramas; this time he is in a secret meeting with a particular person. This meeting was secret but only his trusty employees knew about it; the president is really sure his employees are not going to say or tell anyone.

"You are really sure about this?" Lory, the president, said as he fully gives his challenge look at the person that requested this secret meeting in the first place; a look that tells that person he is not really sure about what he's saying.

"Yes," The person responds his challenging look with a smirk and a chuckle. "I have no doubts about this."

"So you want her as your lead then..." The president sighs to himself in disappointment.

"Yes, I'm sure she's ready even though you don't want her to debut..." The president sighs as he hears that statement.

"Is not that I don't want her to, is just that I think she's not ready..."

"Since you are the president of LME Productions I can't argue with that but I can tell you haven't noticed her potentials yet. I have been watching over her and that girl can really be scary, literally yes, but that girl developed both as a person and an actress. I was shocked when I saw with my very own eyes how she created both 'Mio' and 'Natsu'."

"Yeah, she's really something but I think she still needs time to debut... Though..." The president sighs to himself again, "Since she's a member of 'Love Me' she did something beyond my expectations; she got someone to fall in love with her. She still doesn't know yet but she managed to and to be precise; he's really hard to get. That I think deserves a reward and I remember clearly that I said 'If you manage to get people to love you then you can get your debut'."

"Then what?" The person asks as he walks towards the president, "Will you let her debut?" The president didn't have any chance but to give in.

"Okay then, you have my blessings Shinkai."

"I knew I could count on you president." Shinkai says as he smirks and gives his hand to the president.

"Take good care of her, after all, she's one of my babies." and they finally shake hands in agreement.

"She will have extra care, after all, she too is very dear to me." The president smiles as he hears that from Shinkai.

"I never heard it from you but I heard there was a chaos during the filming of one of your movies." Shinkai just looks at the president with horror as he hears that the president heard about that chaos; he really didn't want the president to know about that.

"How did you find out?" Shinkai couldn't help but ask.

"Don't underestimate me, after all, I am the president of LME Productions and I find out about everything as they are happening at the moment."

"Is that so..." Shinkai couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Are you making fun of me boy?" The president snaps as he hears the laugh from Shinkai.

"No, I'm not, is just that I could see you really care about the people around you; every single one of them. I'm quiet jealous."

"Don't be!" The president snaps again. "You are included as well with all those people. Everyone that works to make me happy are really important to me. You should be thankful to all those wonderful movies you direct."

"I'm quiet thankful for that so that's why I came to talk to you about those _two_, especially that girl, but now that you agreed, then it's settled." Shinkai couldn't help but let out a big happy smile.

"I see... you really want them _both_ to lead your new film then..."

"Yes," Shinkai sighs to himself. "As someone that got to see her potentials during that battle, I was really static and thrilled as I saw _he_ took her seriously. She was a beginner at that time and now that she has come this far, I want to share that feeling to the public!" Shinkai shows his confident smile to the president, "Though..." He now changes his confident smile to a teasing smile. "You want them to act together for a different reason..."

"Indeed!" It;s clear in the president's face that he is thinking about love. "That love scene..."

"Yes, _that_ love scene. After all, the story is about two enemy gang groups; one is run by a woman and the other by a male. They end up falling in love with each other but they end deny it. The reason to that is that if they tell each other how they feel; they will end up being killed." The president couldn't help but make a crying face as he hears the tragedy of the story.

"But..." The president crosses his arms together as he sighs again. "I wonder how she will take it... I know how she gets when she hears the word 'Love' so... will she agree to lead in your film?"

"I guess is up to her..." Shinkai sighs in disappointment.

"Not just her. She might agree but we still have to consider _him_. After all, he is afraid to show his true feelings so he might not agree with it. It's a love scene after all!" The president sighs in disappointment as well.

"Hopefully they agree." Shinkai's hopes are down by now.

"Though, I'm curious. What if both agree to lead your film? The heat from his love will definitely make an impact on people more than 'Dark Moon' and I know I will be watching it over and over again. I might as well just show up during the filming of that scene." The president just let out a happy smile as he thought about his statement. He definitely is going to go see the filming of that scene; secretly if he has to.

"Then, we will keep it a secret until the day of filming." Shinkai says as he sighs again.

"It's better that way..." The president says. "Ren won't be happy if he finds out sooner so we have to do everything we can to avoid their encounter. I, will have her work for me during that time, as for Ren, he already has a busy schedule so there's no need to sabotage it."

"Then, when will they get this news?" Shinkai asks.

"Today, if possible. I could tell by now that Kyoko is suffering because she doesn't have a new role. She finished 'Box R' by now so she is only working as 'Bo'."

"Oh yeah..." Shinkai laughs a little. "That chicken from that show..."

"It's a secret though so we can't just be saying it casually." The president says that as he tries to make it clear to not mention it again.

"I can't wait to see her face when she finally gets to debut..." Shinkai couldn't help but feel happy for her.

"Not just that... I wonder what she will do and say as she finds out she has to do a love scene." The President just looks at Shinkai with his sour face.

"Eh... you're right..." Shinkai sure feels defeated as of now.

"She's a professional even though she feels she's not. She does know she's an actress and has to do this kind of scenes one way or another. I know she will end up agreeing on doing the scene but I don't know what she will do if it's _him_ she has to do _it_ with." Shinkai almost chokes as he hears what the president is saying.

"I think you are right..." Shinkai responds and a big sweat drop formed in his forehead.

"It's her debut though so I feel confident that she will agree. She is a strange girl after all so I have no doubts about it. Kyoko will sure agree with the extends of knowing she will work along with her trusty senpai."

"A toast then?" Shinkai says as he gives a glass of wine to the president. Apparently he was serving himself one but just decided to give one to the president.

"Yes, a toast!" and the president accepts the glass. "To Kyoko and Ren."

"To Kyoko and Ren!" Shinkai responds and they drink their wine in triumph.

**Author's Note **(Cont.)

Nakamura-sensei is really a talented mangaka so I think her characters shouldn't be changed. I feel that if I do that then it's like disrespecting her in a way. It was hard for her to make those characters to just change them all of the sudden in this story. She might not hear about this story since it's a fanfic after all but there's a possibility that she might. If she hears about this then I'll let her know I'm a really big fan and I wish to meet her. I'll even do a 'dogeza'! I hope I don't disappoint her in a way if she does hear about this story and reads it. Arigatou Nakamura-sensei for creating 'Skip Beat!' and sharing it will all your fans! I really mean it!

Okay, now back to the fans. Hope you enjoy this new properly though off story created by just a fan and maniac of 'Skip Beat!'. Like I said before, this won't have anything to do with the one-shot so no need to read it, okay? Well, please review and talk to you later on future chaps! I'll definitely need all the encouragement from all of you to continue this story!

JA NE!

-Nekohime17

P.S. For all of you who forgot, Shinkai is the director of the movie where Kyoko competed with another actress for the main role. Shinkai couldn't make Kyoko the lead at that time since the other girl was originally the lead and the president would have gotten really mad at him for making Kyoko the lead. Well, If you still don't remember who Shinkai is... he gave Kyoko a picture of herself as sorry to using her, though, she took it as a memory for using make-up her very first time. He makes his debut in 'Skip Beat!' Act 9 and ends it in Act 14. Hope this helped! And... it's good to know that when he finally saw her potential, he got interested in her; as an actress though! XD


	2. New Friend!

**I Just Can't Tell You How Much I love You: Chapter 2**

**Author's Note**

THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!!! Well, I expend almost two months thinking about this story and just couldn't help but write it since all of Nakamura- sensei's characters where in my head. Ren occasionally would appear and ask with his overly bright smile that easily tells he's mad, "Why aren't you writing it yet?" I'll just get some scary shills and just try to shake it off but it was still no use since then the last scene (the secret meeting with the president and the director) would appear over and over again. They will be all like "I want to film the movie already." and "I want to see that scene already!" and then after "LISTEN TO REN!!!" I gave in and then wrote this story. (To be continued at the end of this chapter)

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY SADLY DON'T BELONG TO ME. THIS STORY IS MINE BUT I DONT MAKE A PROFIT. THIS STORY WAS CREATED FOR SKIP BEAT FANS, LOVERS, AND MANIACS. SO PLEASE ENJOY! -Words from a person just like you who wants Ren to finally get over his 'I cant be loved' and finally tell Kyoko he loves her so they can get married and have a cute little 'Corn'. As of now she's in her own little world where Ren and Kyoko are just saying how much they love each other with kisses and hot *cough cough*... Is it really possible!? KYAAAA!!! I don't know why that came out of my mouth.

**New Friend!**

It's seven in the morning and Kyoko Mogami sat in the floor of her rented room in 'Darumaya'. She really didn't have anything to do today, except work as 'Bo' in the afternoon, so she bought a small Television set the day before and got someone to set it up for her today. She really doesn't see Television but she felt she has to at least have one to see in her free time what the media is talking about her.

"_.......S.....ss.......hhh....oo....uuu...._" A little minion comes out as she hears what appears to say 'Shou' from the Television set. "_...Fuwa..._" All hell breaks loose.

"It's ready Kyoko-chan..." The person that set up the Television set says but gets dreadful shills as he sees the entrance to hell in Kyoko. "K...Kyokoo-ch...chann???"

Kyoko instantly returns to reality and turns to look at the kind person that helped her. "Arigatou..." and bows to the person. The person just looks at her with a big heavy sweat drop in his face as he returns her humble bow and gets out of her room.

"..._He surely is something...._" Kyoko instantly turns to listen to the television set to at least hear what they are talking about the enemy. It seems it's a gossip celebrity show that is hosted by an unknown male and female -unknown to Kyoko at least- that seems to concentrate on everything celebrities are doing.

"_That's right Yue_," seems to say the male host to the female host, "_He shocked us with his changing voice but now he's singing romantic songs???_"

"Eh???" Kyoko couldn't believe what she just heard. _It's unlike Shou to sing romantic music, so what's all the changing? Beagle maybe? '_Beagle' is a Visual Kei band that are actually called 'Vie Ghoul'. Kyoko just hates them so much so she calls them 'Beagle' to make fun of them.

"_...We have been asking ourselfs that..." _Kyoko hears that as she gets out of her daze. "_We don't know what's all the changes but we asked random people from the streets of Tokyo to tell us what they think and here are the results!_" Yue, the female host, says and then a pie chart is shown with 4 categories based on percent; He's forced to: 8%, he just wants to change his style of writing: 12%, he's tired of his sound: 4% , and he's fallen in love: 76%.

"_So he's fallen in love, huh?_" Says the male host as if it was actually true. "_Do the audience agree!?_" He asks with a loud voice and the audience respond him with 'Kyaaa' and 'Oh no'; girls sure can be possessive. Kyoko just thought that they have all gone insane.

"Shou falling in Love? it's not like him. It's possible but for only a million years when he's all alone and abandoned!" A little minion brakes loose from all her evilness.

"_Whether he's found love, I, as a person who has suffered in love, am happy for him but as a girl it's sure heartbreaking..._" Yue says as she takes a pause and lets out a loud sigh. "_It's really depressing seeing a hot guy go to waste..._" and the dreadful screams from the audience gets louder. Kyoko just stares at the Television screen with her eyebrows twitching.

"_Enough of this talk then?_" Suggests the male host as he looks at his female partner.

"_You are right Yin, we should stop or girls will commit suicide!_" Yue responds her male partner as she shows a dreadful look directly to the camera and audience.

"I think it's already too late..." Kyoko says as she looks at the television screen with an indifferent look.

"_Well, now I'll like to talk about the mysterious actor who's been appearing in movies and no mention of his name at the end credits._" Says Yin, the male host, as he looks at the camera and audience.

"_I wonder why is that though..._" Responds Yue, "_It really makes you desperate to find out who he is but the mystery... I love it!_" and she turns bright red.

"_We've been investigating who he might possibly be and we received word that it's possibly...." _Yin says as he takes a small pause. "_Ren Tsuruga!!!_" and a big picture of Ren shows up in a gigantic Television screen in back of both hosts and the audience start to scream of excitement. Kyoko too wanted to scream of excitement but she didn't; she just felt happy inside to know people do like him more than Shou since the screams are louder.

"_As what you expect from him..._" Yue says as she looks at the picture of Ren in back of her with admiring eyes. It's clearly in her expression that she prefers Ren than Shou; Kyoko couldn't be happier.

"_In the reports that we got..._" Says Yin as he looks at his flash cards, "_The mysterious Actor started to appear since Ren started in 'Dark Moon'._"

"_Ren sure made an impact to us woman..." _Responds Yue in a daze.

"_We don't know what they are planning by doing that but it sure makes us, the public, talk about him more..._" Says Yin as he looks at his female partner.

"_It's better that why though, don't you agree girls?_" Yue asks the girls in the audience and probably the ones who are watching as well and screams of excitement from the Television fill the air in Kyoko's room. Kyoko instantly turns the volume down from her television. "_The Mysterious; the better..._" Yue says in triumph as the audience keep screaming.

"_Talking about mysterious..._" says Yin and the audience's screams start to fade away, "_Have you heard about the new movie coming out next year?_"

"_No, not at all..._" Responds Yue as she turns to her male partner in shock.

"_Well, I heard they have the director but they still don't have the lead actors or the rest of the cast..._" Says Yin as he looks at his female partner.

"_And you know who the director is...?_" Yue asks as she still keeps looking at her male partner but now with a curious face.

"I_'m still not sure who he is but it's probably Shink-_"

"Kyoko-chan... may I come in?" Kyoko couldn't listen anymore since someone knock in her room; though it's probably the lady from 'Darumaya'.

"Yes..." Kyoko responds with a smile and the lady from 'Darumaya' walks in.

"What are you watching?" The lady asks nicely.

"A celebrity gossip show..." Kyoko responds as she takes a last glare at her new television set and gets up from where she was sitting.

"_... he sure is famous for his work... I wonder if-_" Kyoko turns off the television set and turns to look at the lady.

"You have anything to do today?" Asks the lady as she looks at Kyoko with a wide smile.

"No... not really..." Responds Kyoko as she feels a little sad; she sure wants to be busy in a time like this where Shou is changing his image drastically to get famous. "In the afternoon I have a show though..."

"Oh that's good..." Says the lady as she makes an even wider smile; Kyoko just couldn't feel her happiness. "I have someone that wants to meet you..." As the lady says that, a young woman that looks like she is in her early twenties walks inside Kyoko's room; long Black wavy hair, a flirty white dress that goes all the way up her knees, cute little flip-flops and a glowy skin. _Such a Beautiful woman..._ though Kyoko.

"Hello Mogami-san..." The woman says as she extends her hand to Kyoko, "My name is Yuki." Kyoko shakes the hand of the woman in a daze.

"She's my daughter Kyoko-chan..." The lady of 'Darumaya' tells Kyoko with an even wider grin.

"Ehh!?" Kyoko says as she instantly bows to the woman in front of her.

"She sure is interesting mama..." Says the woman with small blushes in her cheeks. "She's perfect!" Kyoko didn't understand what she heard as she looks at the woman in front of her.

"Well... I'll leave you both..." Says the lady and leaves Kyoko alone with Yuki.

"So... you are an actress?" Yuki says as she looks around Kyoko's room and stares at the pictures of both Ren and Shou that hang in the wall of Kyoko.

"Yes..." Kyoko responds as she stares at the woman with curiosity.

"Well, enough chit-chat... I'm here to make you an offer..." Says Yuki as she turns to look at Kyoko with a smile. Kyoko just couldn't believe what she heard.

"Yeah?" Responds Kyoko though what came in her mind was what offer can this woman actually give her.

"I'm here to teach you how to be a woman..." Kyoko's face went in shock at the sound of those words, "Make-up and hints that is..." The woman playfully winks at Kyoko and Kyoko instantly saw the gates of heaven in the face of this beautiful woman; she has found another best friend.

"Arigatou!" Kyoko instantly gives Yuki another bow.

"But!" Yuki says in an instant and Kyoko turns to look at her in curiosity, "You have to promise me you will accept my offer..." Yuki playfully winks at Kyoko again.

"May I ask what the offer is?" Kyoko asks as she still looks at the woman -she's still bowing.

"Later..." Yuki playfully winks again, "I know it will make you happy once you hear what the offer is but I still want to know you a little more..." Yuki smiles at Kyoko and Kyoko stares at her. Then she sees Yuki grabbing something from the bag she seems to be carrying; she couldn't believe what Yuki got out.

"This is one of the many gifts you'll get from me..." Kyoko was now in heaven. The gift she just got was the very same cosmetic that she called 'Odette'! Has a little sour memory behind it since Shou found out she was the Kyoko he knew with this very same cosmetic but she still didn't care; it's her 'Odette' after all! "I see you do like it... I'm glad!" Yuki says with a relieve tone. "Then do you accept?"

".....yyyyeeeeessss....." Kyoko says in a daze as she practically flew in mid air just to accept her new gift.

"Okay then!" Yuki says as she hands over the gift to Kyoko, "I will start giving you lessons tomorrow and then... I'll tell you the offer..." Yuki winks at Kyoko and walks out of her room but before she closes the door, she turns to look at Kyoko. "You do like make-up, right?"

"Yes..." Kyoko is still in a daze.

"The way you reacted must mean you don't even have money to buy any..." Yuki says and Kyoko gets out of her daze as she slightly bows only her head. "Don't worry..." An even wider smile appears in Yuki's face. "If you accept my offer, you wont even have to buy them! That's all I can tell you about the offer..." Then she finally closes the door of Kyoko's room; the extremely beautiful woman is gone now and silence fill the air in the room.

"Odette!" Kyoko says as she hugs her present in excitement. "It's sure pretty nice of her to give me this expensive gift!" Kyoko says as she places her new gift with the other gift she got from her best friend Kanae in her birthday. Though, Kyoko couldn't help to wonder what offer the woman is talking about; It will sure be interesting to find out.

**Author's Note**(Cont.)

I feel like it was an honor to get to feel what probably Nakamura-sensei feels all the time; they are her characters after all. I had created a lot of characters that end up talking to me all the time; all of you reading this story are probably authors too so you guys might know what I'm talking about so I don't feel crazy at all! If my parents hear that they are 'things' speaking in my mind they will go insane! I should better not even mention this to them! XXDDD Parents are crazy but what can you do about it? Well, enough of that and hoped you are enjoying this story so far! Please review, tell me what you thought, and talk to you later on future chaps! I'll definitely need all the encouragement from all of you to continue this story!

P.S. Yuki is a made up character -even Yue and Yin- so idk if the Darumaya people have a daughter or not. Though, I wanted to have a character to finally teach Kyoko how to use make-up so I thought it will be really fun to put in a character to teach her at least the basics. Though, I have this question to everyone reading this; what do you think the offer is?

JA NE!

-Nekohime17


	3. Another Secret Meeting!

**I Just Can't Tell You How Much I love You: Chapter 3**

**Author's Note**

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!! X3 Arigatou! *Bows*

Okay, so have any of you ever tried to compare a character to a living, place, thing, etc. so the character's characteristics wont get lost in a story??? To be honest, I never even thought about doing that myself. I thought it will be fun to try this with the characters from 'Skip Beat!' when I was listening to a song. To be precise, the song is actually in Spanish and it's an oldie. I don't know from what year but it's the type of music that my dad listens to; from the 70's maybe? Any of you know what type of music I'm talking about? (To be continued at the end of this chapter)

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY SADLY DON'T BELONG TO ME. THIS STORY IS MINE BUT I DONT MAKE A PROFIT. THIS STORY WAS CREATED FOR SKIP BEAT FANS, LOVERS, AND MANIACS. SO PLEASE ENJOY! -Words from a person just like you who wants Ren to finally get over his 'I cant be loved' phrase and finally tell Kyoko he loves her so they can get married and have a cute little 'Corn'. As of now she's in her own little world where Ren and Kyoko are just saying how much they love each other with kisses and hot *cough cough*... Is it really possible!? KYAAAA!!! I don't know why that came out of my mouth.

**Another Secret Meeting!**

It's night the very same day when Kyoko met a new friend and now the president of LME Productions is in another secret meeting but not with Director Shinkai; he has called a particular actor to his private room for a new job offer.

"Ren..." Says the director as he calls out the actor in front of him; Ren just stares back at him. "As I said earlier when I called you, I have a job offer..."

"May I possibly know what the job offer is?" Asks Ren as he still stares at the president.

"It's a new film that is coming out late next year." Responds the president. "Shinkai will be directing it so he wants you, well, the mysterious actor to be part of the lead characters..."

"Part of the lead?" Asks Ren but not in curiosity; he just gives the president an indifferent look.

"Yes, part of the lead..." The presidents responds as he smirks to himself, "A female actress will be leading too..." Ren just stares at the president without saying a word, "Shinkai still doesn't have the actress but he wants it to remain a secret..."

"Is he going to tell you?" Ren asks the president without showing any emotions.

"Not likely but you know me..." The president smirks to himself again, "It wont feel right if the lead actor doesn't find out who he's working with!" and gives out a loud laugh.

"Well, I still don't know If I'm going to accept but it sounds interesting..." Ren says as he looks at the script the president gave him before the meeting started. "I like the story..."

"Well, you know me... I like the passion in it!" The president responds with his big laugh.

"I see..." Ren this time does show emotion as he just stares at the president with sweat drops.

"Though," Says the president as he turns serious all of a sudden, "It's going to be your first time acting like this, right?"

"I guess..." Responds Ren as he flips through the script, "I've done numerous of romantic films but none of them compares to this particular film..."

"So will you accept?" Says the president as he gives Ren a heavy look.

"I really have to think about it..." Ren says as he noticed a particular part from the script, "It's really descriptive if you think about it." and he waves the script in mid air.

"So that's a no?" The president is at the borders of crying since he's staring at Ren with sad eyes. Ren just lets a loud sigh escape.

"I really want to think about it but this is surely going to expand my acting to a high point," Says Ren, "I will accept but until I find out who the actress is..."

"Do you really have to know?" The president asks as he feels defeated.

"Yes, It's a critical scene and if I don't find out who the actress is then it will be no use."

"You are right in a way..." The president responds as he sighs to himself, "The scene will just feel cold in a way-"

"Takadara-sama..." Says one of the president's trusty employees as he walks in the room and bows in from of him.

"Yes?" The president asks as he gives a sharp eye to his employee for interrupting the meeting.

"You have a call from Shinkai Seishi..." and the employee gives a phone to the president.

"Thank you..." The president tells his employee as he receives the phone. Then, his employee walks out of the room.

"Shinkai-kun?" Says the president as he responds the phone. As for Ren, he's still sitting opposite from the president while reading the script; he just felt he has no right to over hear the conversation of the president.

"You what!?" Says the president as he gives a joyful look to whatever Shinkai seems to be telling him. Ren just looks at him for a second and then returns to read the script.

"That's wonderful!" Says the president, "So I'm going to tell Ren then..." Ren looks at the president again and then he closes the script as he listens to what the president is going to says next.

"Okay then..." Says the president again, "I'll be sure to tell him!" and he hangs up. Ren and the president now look at one another with a serious look; Ren might be hiding it but he for sure is curious.

"It's about the lead female..." Says the president as he brakes the silence. "He already has her."

"May I know who she is?" Asks Ren as he still gives a serious look to the president; the president just gives him a smirk.

"Yes, you may..." Says the president as he sighs to himself still showing his smirk, "She still doesn't know she's going to be in that film so you have to keep it a secret."

"Why?" Asks Ren as he now shows his curiosity.

"It's going to be her debut so we want it to be a surprise!" The president responds Ren's question with a little celebration in the background.

"Her debut?" Ren is definitely curious since he just found out he's going to work with a newbie.

"Yes, her debut. She deserves it since she has come this far, so, she's going to debut in a film." Says the president indifferent as he gives an American gesture like Ren sometimes does. Now, it comes across Ren's mind that that gesture seems annoying.

"So..." Ren says, "Who is she then?"

"I think you know her..." The president says as he stops doing the American gesture. "She came out in the 'Kyurara Commercial' and was chosen to come out in Fuwa Shou's Video." As Ren hears that, shock spread through his poker face; he just couldn't believe what he heard. The president just responds his look with a sharp eye.

"K-K-Kyoko Mo-Mo-Mogami?" Ren says as he stutters from the shock.

"Her? No no no no no! Not her..." Says the president as he still gives Ren a sharp look.

"Then her-"

"Yes, her friend. The other 'Love Me' member..." The president says as he cuts Ren.

"Kanae Kotonami?" Asks Ren between shock and relieve.

"Yes..." Responds the president as he instantly smirks, "She will be your co-star."

"So, she finally gets to debut..." Ren is now fully relieved since it's not Kyoko he's working with.

"Yes, think of what it means to her." The president says as he makes a dramatic scene in front of Ren, "You really have to accept."

"Okay then, only because is Mogami-san's friend." Ren says as he stands up from where he was sitting; the president stands up too.

"For Kyoko-kun then...?" The president says as he looks at Ren in relieve.

"Yes, for her I'm going to accept this offer." Ren sighs to himself and the president gives him another sharp eye.

"The filming starts next month so study the script." The president says.

"I will..." Ren says as he walks to the door.

"I guess you have to leave now..." The president tells Ren with a disappointed look.

"Yes, I'm going to be a guest star in a TV show." Ren says as he sighs again.

"Okay then, good luck!" Cheers the president and Ren walks out of the room.

"Don't you think we went a little overboard?" The president hears that as one of his employees closes the door of his room.

"We got him to accept your offer though, didn't we?" The president responds in a serious tone.

"But," Shinkai comes out from where he was hiding. Apparently he was there all along. "What about that girl?"

"Kanae Kotonami?" The president asks as he looks at Shinkai and Shinkai sits where Ren was siting.

"Yes, her..." Shinkai says as he sighs to himself; this all seems to troublesome for him.

"She will have her debut," Says the president as he smirks in triumph, "Not with Ren but she will debut just like Kyoko-kun."

**Author's Note**(Cont.)

I really don't know how to describe that type of music but I just know that those singers translated The Beatles' music in Spanish and sang them; maybe it is the 70's! Is there someone reading this that actually knows what I'm talking about??? If no, then I'm hopeless! But anyways, my dad was taking me to work when he instantly puts one of his Cd's out loud in his car; it was embarrassing of course. Then, as the song ended, one came out that made me intrigued. I was captivated by both the sound and the emotion the singer gave in the song that I decided to listen to the lyrics; yes, I'm a music freak! The lyrics actually spoked of a man that had or wants to have sex to a woman that is prohibit to him (well, I think that that's what it means...) but then I started to listen to it in a different way. Since I was thinking about 'Skip Beat!' Ren came in mind and I thought if that's what he actually thinks when he sees Kyoko! (anyone sees it?) I submitted that particular song to my iTunes and added in my iPod to listen to it more and just couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to translate it to English so I can share it to all of you!

Has Nacido Libre (English)

[Verse 1]

It's barely getting clear, stay a little while,

You told me that I haven't disappoint you.

Let all the inner heat escape from you,

Who knows when or where we will able to see each other.

[Chorus]

Love, you've been born freely,

Lovely and wild between fright and courage.

You, you have my love,

If loving you is a sin then I want to be a sinner.

Love, you've been born freely,

Lovely and wild between fright and courage.

You, you have my love,

If loving you is a sin then I want to be a sinner.

No, don't leave me yet,

No, don't leave me yet.

[Verse 2]

Hide your embarrassment in your heart,

and dress with love since the ball hasn't ended.

Invite me to have a bite of the prohibit fruit,

and eat you with kisses; your body with heated love.

[Chorus]

Love, you've been born freely,

Lovely and wild between fright and courage.

You, you have my love,

If loving you is a sin then I want to be a sinner.

Love, you've been born freely,

Lovely and wild between fright and courage.

You, you have my love,

If loving you is a sin then I want to be a sinner.

No, don't leave yet,

No, don't leave yet.

[Verse 3]

Hide your embarrassment in your heart,

and dress with love since the ball hasn't ended.

Invite me to have a bite of the prohibit fruit,

It's barely getting clear; We are turning friends.

[Chorus]

Love, you've been born freely,

Lovely and wild between fright and courage.

You, you have my love,

If loving you is a sin then I want to be a sinner.

Love, you've been born freely,

Lovely and wild between fright and courage.

You, you have my love,

If loving you is a sin then I want to be a sinner.

Love, you've been born freely,

Lovely and wild between fright and courage.

You, you have my love,

If loving you is a sin then I want to be a sinner.

[The End]

I really like it but my dad doesn't know that I actually like the song; I don't even plan on telling him. So, to the ones that know Spanish, have parents that speak Spanish, friends that speak Spanish, ect... have you heard it? I think the singer is 'Camilo Sesto'. I really don't listen to that type of music so this song is the only one I've listened to. So what do you guys think? Does it really resemble Ren in a way??? Well, enough of that... leave a review, tell me what you thought about this chapter and talk to you soon in future chapters! I'll definitely need all the encouragement from all of you to continue this story!

P.S. The president of LME has gone wacko! -well, he's always been like that! X3

JA NE!

-Nekohime17


	4. Finally Teaching Kyoko!

**I Just Can't Tell You How Much I love You: Chapter 4**

**Author's Note**

HOW YOU GUYS BEEN? I've been good and happy since I now have a new laptop! I barely have a month with it and when I first got it from the UPS guy; I right away started watching/reading the anime/manga of Skip Beat [all from the beginning] since I missed it so much! Once finishing, I started wishing that hopefully a second season of the anime comes out. Then, on the manga I just couldn't stop looking at the drawing of Kyoko as Satsuka since she looks so beautiful with the punk look. I wonder… what's really the president's intention on putting Kyoko as Kain's [Ren] guardian? (To be continued at the end of this chapter.)

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY SADLY DON'T BELONG TO ME. THIS STORY IS MINE BUT I DONT MAKE A PROFIT. THIS STORY WAS CREATED FOR SKIP BEAT FANS, LOVERS, AND MANIACS. SO PLEASE ENJOY! -Words from a person just like you who wants Ren to finally get over his 'I cant be loved' phrase and finally tell Kyoko he loves her so they can get married and have a cute little 'Corn'. As of now she's in her own little world where Ren and Kyoko are just saying how much they love each other with kisses and hot *cough cough*... Is it really possible! KYAAAA! I don't know why that came out of my mouth.

**Finally Teaching Kyoko!**

It's the next day and the awaited day has come. Today is the day Yuki is going to teach Kyoko how to be a woman; make-up is what she means. Though, what does Yuki have in mind about teaching Kyoko how to use make-up? What offer is she planning to give Kyoko?

"Mogami-chan?" It's Yuki; she's knocking Kyoko's sliding door.

"Yes, come in!" Kyoko is really happy. She's really excited that she's finally going to learn how to us make-up! "But please, call me by my first name…"

"Okay Kyoko-chan!" Yuki walks in with a small box. Not a tiny box, but one that might have a lot of things stored on it; a carton box that might have been delivered. "I have something special just for you!"

"…Eh…" Kyoko couldn't help but stare at the box. What could have Yuki brought for her?

"I will feel silly if you were to use my make-up and someone special as you has to have this for herself!" Yuki gives Kyoko her casual wink, "Open it!" and Yuki then smiles at her.

Kyoko just didn't know what to think as she opens the box and sees what Yuki has brought for her; brushes for every type of make-up, eye-shadows from white to black and all those colors in between, powder in Kyoko's ideal skin color, eye/lip liners of different colors, black mascaras, and not to mention light lip glosses from invisible to light pink.

"So what do you think?" Yuki couldn't help to ask, "Do you like them?" Kyoko turns to look at her with watery eyes; obviously Kyoko wants to cry in happiness. Yuki just gives her a smile. "Okay then, you want to get started!" Yuki asks her with excitement.

"Yes…" Kyoko responds right away with all her excitement in mind.

"Okay then…" Yuki responds as she walks up to Kyoko. "First thing first…" She starts as she puts the tip of her fingers up to Kyoko's face. "You face is a work of art and must be treated with care." She says as she starts feeling Kyoko's face with her finger tips, "Feel your faces from lines to bone to know what you really are working with…" She says as she tells Kyoko what she's really doing, "By the way, nice cheek bones…" She says right away with a smile as she removes her finger tips away from her face, "Now you feel your face…" She suggest to Kyoko right way.

"Yes!" Kyoko responds in curiosity as she starts to mimic what Yuki was dong with her finger tips.

"To feel your eyes' form more you must close your eyes…"

"Yes…" Kyoko responds as she closes her eyes and starts feeling her own eyes with her finger tips.

"You see from where your eye balls end and from where you eyebrow bones and cheek bones starts to appear?"

"Yes…" Kyoko responds.

"Okay then, we'll start with the basics." Yuki said as she grabs a brush and the eyeshadow box. "When you put up make-up, you always have to make sure where every single kind of make-up belongs and which brush belongs to which kind of make-up…"

"Yes."

"Now, you see this brush?" Yuki asks as she starts to show the brush she has in her hand to Kyoko.

"Yes." Kyoko responds.

"This brush is only to be used to apply eyeshadow so don't use it with anything else." Yuki tells Kyoko. "And this brush," Yuki bends down to grab another brush which it's slimmer than the one she just show Kyoko, "Is the eyeliner brush. You use this one to put eyeliner with eyeshadow if you don't want to use the pencil kind."

"Yes." Responds Kyoko as she stares at the eyeliner brush.

"You want to try to put on make-up now?" Yuki says with a smile as she winks to Kyoko and Kyoko smiled right away as she grabs the brushes and the eyeshadow box from Yuki.

Kyoko's eyes starts to look a little bit bigger as she puts on mascara as Yuki is instructing her. "Always make sure to wear natural colors when you are in your casual attire."

"Yes…" Kyoko says as Yuki signals her to grab the lightest brown closest to her skin color.

"If you want to not look like a clown that is…" Yuki starts to giggle on the thought and Kyoko just couldn't help to laugh at the thought too. "Just don't go overboard!"

"That's why you only wear shine on your lips?" Kyoko asks as she notices that Yuki doesn't use colors on her lips.

"That's why…" Yuki says as she still giggles. "Shine looks so much better…" and she applies shine to Kyoko's lips. "You are done…"

Kyoko stares at herself on the mirror and she couldn't believe who she has become.

"Like a princess…" Yuki says as she looks at Kyoko's reflection in the mirror. Kyoko just stares at her reflection in awe, "Now, go clean your face up since I know you have work today…" Kyoko turns to look at her watch.

"What! I'm going to be late!" She screams right away as she notices she only has thirty minutes to get to TBS Studios.

"Wait!" Yuki says as she stands in Kyoko's sliding door, "Next time we are going shopping so prepare!" She winks as she gets out and slides the door shut.

"Yes!" Kyoko responds in excitement as she runs to her bathroom to clean her face.

**Author's Note**

Recently I've been into the Heel Siblings. I think I should write a one-shot or something called "A day with Satsuka and Kain Hill" since I have a whole scenario in my head involving Cain and Satsuka. I can't do it in this story because I'm staying with the original plan. Satsuka doesn't exists here but only Cain does since Cain is character X and character X is the one coming out in the movie with Kyoko. That's all I'm saying! And the Cain that I had in my mind was slightly different from the one in the manga when I first started writing this story because I saw him with a different hair color, so, I'm staying with that idea.

So, anyone against my idea? There's no need to hide it! Give me all you got, okay? Thanks for reading and don't forget there's another chapter up-date! See you in the next chapter!

Oh, I forgot to mention something in the previous chapter that was very important! The president tells Ren that he's working with Kanae in the movie that they were talking about but before that the president mentioned that Ren is working with someone that was chosen to appear in Fuwa Sho's Video [that was all in the previous chapter]. Well, it was never mentioned in the anime but in the manga both Kanae and Kyoko where chosen to work in the video of Shou but Kanae said no because she had another offer she couldn't say no [since I think it was a TV-drama]. Kyoko, though, had no choice to accept and the producers of Sho had no choice but to look for someone else to appear in the video. You know what's funny? If Kanae accepted the offer, then Kyoko had to play the angel in love with the devil! I would have wanted to see that! [It starts on act 37: page 33 and ends in act 38, where Kanae is told that she too was chosen to be in the PV.]

-Nekohime17


	5. An Unexpected Hello!

**I Just Can't Tell You How Much I love You: Chapter 5**

**BEFORE YOU START READING**… THIS IS NOT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO WHERE ALL OF YOU LEFT OUT! Please, go back to the previous chapter because I have replaced the author's note to a chapter! Yeah, this is a two chapter up-date so enjoy! (To be continued in the end of chapter.)

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY SADLY DON'T BELONG TO ME. THIS STORY IS MINE BUT I DONT MAKE A PROFIT. THIS STORY WAS CREATED FOR SKIP BEAT FANS, LOVERS, AND MANIACS. SO PLEASE ENJOY! -Words from a person just like you who wants Ren to finally get over his 'I cant be loved' phrase and finally tell Kyoko he loves her so they can get married and have a cute little 'Corn'. As of now she's in her own little world where Ren and Kyoko are just saying how much they love each other with kisses and hot *cough cough*... Is it really possible! KYAAAA! I don't know why that came out of my mouth.

**An Unexpected Hello!**

TBS Studios; a place where all celebrities have stood, where TV shows collide and where our dear Kyoko works as Bo. She's still not here but her friend Kanae [aka Moko-san] is. She is entering the studio because she's a guest in the TV show 'Japan Scoop'. She is seen as always… talk, perfect figure, walking as if she is in a cat walk; the aura of a perfect actress. Just as she walks past the waiting room, everything turns upside down.

"Good Morning Kotonami-san…" A velvety voice says; the voice of a man. Not a stranger, but someone that Kanae must win against. No, not a rival but something close, and that's what shocks Kanae as she sees who has greeted her.

Tsuruga Ren.

She ignores him as she keeps walking but with a disturbing shocking face that is noticed to everyone around; even Ren notice. He chuckles to himself and walks after her with a charming smile that makes him shine; like a cat after his master. She turns around to see where he is and she is glad that he's not catching after her because she can walk like lighting for having such long slim legs.

"Thank god!" With a faint smile, she whispers to herself as she looks at her long slim legs.

"Kotonami-san.." He calls after her with his velvety voice and she just stops. _It's over_, she thought, _Why should I run away_? She turns around to face the man chasing after her and she too gives him a charming smile with shine around her.

"Oh, Tsuruga-san…" She says as he still gives him a charming smile, "Good Morning…" she says as she bows in front of him.

"Morning…" He says again but couldn't help to think, _somehow I feel something like this happen already, déjà vu?_

"Is something wrong?" She kindly asks him since she couldn't help to think, _why is he talking to me! Isn't he interested in Kyoko-san! Keep smiling!_

"No, nothing is wrong…" He asks her as he tries to not laugh since he can tell what she's thinking, "I just saw you and decided to talk to you, want to take a walk with me?"

"What!" Kanae's smile disappears as her face is filled with shock; Ren only chuckles a little to himself so she won't notice.

"There's nothing wrong with that, right?" He asks her with a smile, "I just want to talk to a fellow coworker and get to know her better."

"Oh…" She answers back. _I'm in the same department as he is. I guess it won't hurt talking to him a little._

He offers his hand to lead the way and she accepts it.

"Okay then…" He starts the conversation as they walk next to each other in the deep halls of TBS Studios.

Here we are again in the entrance of TBS Studios. Kyoko this time is the one entering the place.

"I have to get to the Kimagure Rock set!" She tells herself in a panic since she doesn't want to get there late.

"What will happen if Tsuruga-san found out!" She tells herself as she imagines evil-looking Ren with a dark aura.

"_YOU ARE NOT QUALIFIED TO BE AN ACTRESS!_" Says evil-looking Ren with thumbs down.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" She screams to herself as she creeps out people around her; some run away. "TSURUGA-SAN, I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

"Kyoko-san?" A familiar voice says; voice of a male. Kyoko right away breaks from her panic and goes back to normal.

"Oh… Hikaru-senpai, good morning!" She says with a smile as she bows right away in front of him.

"Good morning!" He responds as he returns her bow. "You heading to the set?" He asks her as he remembers the scene he saw not that long ago.

"Yes…" She responds, "I just got here…"

"Well, don't worry about getting late…" He kindly says with a smile, "The recording got delayed because there was a problem with the speakers."

"Ahhh…" She sighs in relief, "I almost though it was over…" and evil-looking Ren with the dark aura appears in her head.

"_Hump!_" Evil-looking Ren tells her.

"Well, want to accompany me?" Hikaru instantly asks her. "The rest of the guys are in the dressing room eating like always so I came to get some fresh air. They will text me when they need us to head over there."

"Okay." Kyoko agree to his proposal; she too needs some fresh air for rushing over her.

"There…" He says as he gets his cell phone and starts typing. "I sent them a text to tell them you are with me and to text back when Bo is need."

Kyoko just responds back with a smile.

"Okay. So want to head for a while outside or just take our time in the head office?" He kindly asks.

"Well, anywhere is alright…" She kindly responds.

"Okay, then is it alright if we go to the head office and rest in the waiting room?" He suggests right away.

"Yes, it's alright!" She responds with a smile and he too responds her smile with his smile.

"Alright." He says as they walk next to each other and head over to the place they are going to use for rest.

"Huh?" Kyoko right away says in shock as they are about to get to the waiting room. "What's this?"

"Is something wrong?" Hikaru asks right away as he notices her change in tone.

"No…" She responds as sparkles appear around her, "This aura…"

"Huh?" Hikaru says again with a startle expression.

"This aura…" Kyoko says again in sparkles, "It's familiar but it's somehow different!" She turns straight ahead and there, just around the corner, appears her friend Kanae; who has just turn around the corner and seems to be heading the same way as her, "MOKO-SAN!" Kyoko screams her lungs out as she starts to get ready to jump on Kanae but she stops as she notices a familiar male figure walking next to her friend. The Emperor of the Night; Tsuruga Ren.

"Oh… Mogami-san…" Ren says as he walks up to her with Kanae next to him, "Good morning…" He says as he stops right in front of her.

"Good morning!" Kyoko bows right away but couldn't help to sneak a peek to her friend.

"Good morning…" Hikaru bows and Ren just turns to look at him. Hikaru right away felt like an outcast.

"Good morning…" Kanae lastly says.

"So you here for work?" Ren right away asks as he looks at Kyoko.

"Yes…" Kyoko right away responds, "It's a TV show…"

"Oh, speaking of TV shows," Ren says as he stops to stare at his watch, "I have to get going now so…"

"Oh yes!" Kyoko right away says, "You don't want to be late!"

"Alright then, goodbye…" Ren says as he walks away from them but he hesitates a little and gives a sharp look at Hikaru. Hikaru just jumps as he gets startle by the look Ren has just given him.

"Bye Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko and Kanae say in the same time but with different tones. There's not much difference with Kyoko's tone since she always says bye to him in the same tone she always uses but Kanae's tone is so different which is what put Kyoko in shock. Has her dearest best friend fallen in love with her most trusted senpai! Kyoko just turns and looks at her smiling friend with a feeling she couldn't understand.

_What's happening to me!_ And she grips her wrist in fear.

**Author's Note**(Cont.)

So what do you guy think? I just had to do a two chapter up-date since I was desperate to write more. I'm happy with my new laptop and I'm writing more. By the way, I work now so I might take long to up-date but I'm still up-dating… *sigh* and I need to finish my other stories…

Well, please review and Arigatou for reading!

Oh and I have an important message in the beginning of my profile so please go check it out! All of my stories have been put on hold except for one; it's all I'm saying!

Ja Ne!

-Nekohime17

P.S. THERE'S NO RIVALTY IN THIS STORY! I have friends that have liked the same guy as I have but that's no excuse to separate us from staying friends. So no worries, k? Plus, I wouldn't feel right separating two great friends in this story. I always think friendship is stronger than love and that way we can check out the guy! XD… really! It's fun not keeping it to yourself and sharing it with your friends.


End file.
